Normal You'll Never Be
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: "First of all, that doesn't surprise me. You have a knack for trouble. Second of all, don't let that knack become a like, or else you'll just tempt fate again." Jace warned her. "I wouldn't give Valentine or Jonathon that much credit." Clary shot back. Clary wants to balance being a shadow hunter and having a normal life, but you can never mix the two with dangerous enemies.
1. Chapter 1

"I almost miss our old lives," Clary Fray groaned as she let herself fall onto her bed. Jace put down his book and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement.

"First of all, that doesn't surprise me. You have a knack for trouble. Second of all, don't let that knack become a like, or else you'll just tempt fate again."

"I wouldn't give Valentine or Jonathon that much credit," Clary's voice was muffled from where her head lay between her pillows. Jace let out a chuckle as he stood up, sitting down gently beside his girlfriend.

"What's the problem?" he coaxed her, placing a hand on her back. Clary let out a sigh before sitting up, her curls bouncing as she shifted into a sitting position facing him.

"I just...I never expected to be making decisions about where I want to go to college," She admitted, her green eyes flickering up to meet his golden ones. Jace tensed, and before he could reply Clary took his hand, interlocking their fingers. Jace turned to her, his expression now unreadable.

"Jace..." It was almost a sigh, but still her boyfriend remained stoic.

"We've had this conversation a million times."

"So what's a million and one? Usually that's how I get you to listen to me." He finally spoke, seriousness and amusement battling with each other in his tone. Clary looked at him, taking the time to read the lines in his forehead and the small furrow above his eyebrows. She brought her fingers to them, smoothing them out, and only stopped when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Jace. It's been my dream to go to an art school. I may be a shadow hunter, but I can be normal, too."

Jace smirked, taking Clary's hands into his own and settling them into his lap.

"Shadow hunter you are, but normal you'll never be, Clary." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't mean what you can do. That doesn't make you who you are. We can't deny that it doesn't play a part, but it's never made you who you are. I've known it from the moment I've met you."

"From the moment we met? When I was a scared girl who knew nothing?" Clary asked him, a note of incredibility in her voice.

"Scared, huh? You stood up to us, to me, to people no one but you could see." This time, he was the one who spoke with incredibility, as if he was truly surprised that she did not understand what he did, and what he saw about her. And, once more to his surprise, Clary burst out laughing. He liked that even after all this time, she was still able to shock him, she was still able to be unpredictable. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"I bet you did not expect that."

"A tiny girl who knew nothing standing up to me?"

"And all the things I accused you of," She giggled, and he smiled lovingly at her. The giggle died in her throat as their eyes were drawn to one another, the pull as strong as the connecting of magnets.

"I bet there weren't a lot of people that stood up to you like that," She whispered.

"There were a few," He murmured, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. She bit her lip, and he cupped her face, running a finger along the bottom lip and coaxing her teeth away.

"Fine, let me clarify. I bet no girls did," She teased; she was past insecurities about other girls. They were past fickle insecurities like that.

"There was one who yelled at me for not caring. But besides that, you're right. It was really quite refreshing when you stood up to me."

"Not caring, huh? I would say it's a shame she didn't get to know you, because I've never met anyone who cares quite as much as you do. But if I said that, I would be lying." She was inches from his face now, and Jace closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers. Hungrily, Clary responded, leaning forwards and falling into his lap in her haste. It wasn't just like this when they kissed- the need to around each other, to be touching each other, was past the comparison of an alcoholic and their wine, but was the best explanation for how they felt. It was intoxicating and they both got drunk off the other. It was almost dangerous and definitely explosive.

And they didn't know it yet, but that's the very reason why they had to be careful, because a relationship like that was a ticking bomb and would surely explode, impacting everyone and everything in close proximity.

What they also weren't aware of, was that Jonathon Morgenstern had already set the bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary Fray had just slipped her last notebook into her bag when there was a knock on the door. She swung her bag over her shoulder and turned around just as the click of the door opening sounded.

A small, petite older version of herself stepped into the room, leaning against the door.

"Something you need mum?" Clary asked, her expression mirroring the confusion she felt. Jocelyn smiled warmly, pushing herself into the room and a couple of steps away from her only daughter.

"No. Something I want to tell you." Clary's confusion morphed into caution as she analysed the giddy expression on her mother's features, making her seem even younger than she was. It was nice to see her mother happy, but she'd come to realise that when there was a happiness, it came with a price. Either that or something ugly came with a vengeance that was so twisted, that it made all those connected forget what they had been happy over. Shaking her head as if to bring herself out, she raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Oh?" She coaxed her, and her mother bit her lip, a sign that she was debating internally with herself.

"Luke wanted us to tell you together, but he got called away. And, well, you are my daughter." Clary fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Should we be concerned why Luke is away?" She found herself asking instead. Jocelyn's face faltered, before the smile stretched her lips again.

"It's always a risk, part of the perks of being abnormal, isn't it?"

"Abnormal?" Clary laughed. "You make us sound like a science project or something."

Jocelyn frowned this time, and Clary copied her expression, confused at her mother's reaction. She went over her words, and then let out a sharp intake of breath as she realised her mistake.

"Well..." Her mother said before she could say anything, brushing it off with a laugh.

"Or something."

There was an awkward silence, and Clary began to pick at her nails nervously.

"Anyway, that's not what I want to talk to you about." Her mother crossed over the few feet, plucking her fingers into her own warm hands.

"You really are my daughter, bad habits and all," She joked as she held up Clary's hands to the lights, examining the worn down nails.

"Your bad habits compared to dad's... hmmm," Clary said sarcastically but with what she hoped was an easy smile. She wanted to be able to joke about these things, or even talk about them to completely move forwards, but her mother had put up a barrier long ago, and Clary found her attempts at crossing it futile.

"I'm pregnant, Clary," It seemed to be blurted out, and Clary's head shot up almost painfully as identical eyes met. The giddiness was back, although woven between was anxiety. Clary found herself being pummelled by too many emotions to be able to process them correctly while her mother was waiting her response.

"Congratulations!" She wrapped her arms around Jocelyn, resting her head on her mother's frail shoulders. Jocelyn tightened her arms around her, reminding Clary of how strong she really was, despite her size.

Another trait she had gotten from her.

Clary pulled back to find herself being examined by her mother's flickering eyes. She plastered a genuine smile onto her face.

"How long have you known? Are you happy? I didn't even know you and Luke were talking about children! Do you want a boy or a-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jocelyn put her hands up, laughing as she brought Clary to a halt. She dropped her hands, looking thoughtful as she pondered the questions and made up the answers in her head. She led Clary to the bed, and they both sat down, Jocelyn curling her feet beneath her while Clary dropped her book bag carelessly on the ground, before jumping onto the bed. She pulled her knees up, resting her head on them as she peeked up at her mother.

"I suspected about a week ago, but I wanted to go to the doctors to get it confirmed before I said anything to anyone. That was yesterday. I spoke to Luke about it before he left and we're both ecstatic. We've spoken about it, but never made any plans-that was something we were going to discuss as a family. Luke would be happy with either a boy or a girl but..." Jocelyn trailed off, and Clary lifted her head up as she tried to gauge her mother's expression. She thought fleetingly of the little sister she'd been shown, and clenched her fist against the painful image, that brought too many memories that were better left buried.

"I would love a little boy," Jocelyn whispered, a far away look on her face. No doubt she was thinking about the white haired, black eyed little boy she'd given birth to.

"I'd love another chance, to be a mother to a boy. It would be Luke's son. My son. Our son." She smiled fondly, now glancing at Clary.

"Though if I had a girl, I wouldn't complain either. Just as long as you know she'd never replace you. A mother has unconditional love for all of her children," A shadow crossed her face then, and Clary reached out and grabbed her mother's hand.

"I think...the fates will be kind to you this time. I think your wish to have another chance, to have a little boy now that...now that Jonathon has gone...will be granted. It's time," Clary shrugged, though she found her words to be both the truth and chilling. She pushed aside the shadows she now felt, glancing up to see her mum staring at her with astonishment.

"When did you become so wise?" She breathed out, and Clary smirked, drawing the lighter side of things back in.

That's what you had to do with life, when the darkness came, you had to find an anchor in yourself to draw the light in, to cast away the shadows.

"I've always been your daughter, so I've always been wise!" She said with a flick of hair and a giggle.

"No, there's a bit of Luke in you as well. You have my knack for trouble, but you have his wisdom, darling. An interesting mix." She dropped a kiss on her forehead before standing up with a clap of her hands.

"Oh! I'm about a month along. So, still plenty of time to get used to the idea." Jocelyn gave her a knowing look, patting her stomach gently before walking out.

Clary felt the shadows trying to crawl back in, and she hugged herself as she felt a small shiver grace her, leaving her feeling cold. She felt a sentence whisper through her, and even though it was in her voice, she knew the thought had been born elsewhere.

Plenty of time for what, exactly?


End file.
